1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for analyzing a sample, a capillary electrophoresis solution, and a sample analysis kit.
2. Description of Related Art
Hemoglobin (Hb) is analyzed daily in the field of clinical laboratory testing. The type of hemoglobin to be analyzed differs depending on the purpose of the testing. HbA1c is well known as hemoglobin to be analyzed for the diagnosis and understanding of medical conditions associated with diabetes. Variant hemoglobins, which are typified by HbS (sickle-cell hemoglobin), HbC, HbD, and HbE, are used as the hemoglobins to be analyzed for the diagnosis of hemoglobinopathy. HbA2 and HbF (fetal hemoglobin) are widely used as the hemoglobins to be analyzed for the diagnosis of β thalassemia.
Such hemoglobin analyses are conducted by high-performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) including ion exchange chromatography, or capillary electrophoresis (CE) (for example, JP 2014-95638 A, JP 2006-145537 A, JP 2012-531609 A, JP 2009-109230 A, and Xuezhen Kang et al. (Analytical Chemistry, 2002, 74, 1038-1045)).
JP 2014-95638 A describes a hemoglobin analysis by cation exchange chromatography. Xuezhen Kang et al. describes a hemoglobin analysis by anion exchange chromatography. Such HPLC, however, requires a large and costly special device, making it difficult to downsize the device and achieve a cost reduction.
JP 2006-145537 A describes a hemoglobin analysis by free solution capillary electrophoresis (capillary zone electrophoresis: CZE) at an a lkaline pH. JP 2012-531609 A describes a hemoglobin analysis by capillary electrophoresis at an alkaline pH and in the presence of a boronate compound. JP 2009-109230 A describes a hemoglobin analysis by cation exchange electrokinetic chromatography using a solution containing an anionic polymer as the pseudostationary phase.